Illness management and recovery is a program designed to help people with severe mental illness better manage their mental illnesses by providing education and coping skills. Fidelity to program models has been shown to be linked with outcomes in other evidence-based practices. Although IMR has a program-level fidelity scale, a clinician-level fidelity may be more appropriate for IMR given its complex clinical nature The applying research team has created such a scale and found it to be reliable. Additionally, although evidence-based practice (EBP)-focused supervision has been shown increase fidelity to program models, there is little specification of the necessary components of such supervision or guidelines specific to IMR. The current proposal will include four aims: 1) establishing the content validity of the IMR Treatment Integrity Scale (IT-IS), 2) test the construct validity of th IT-IS, 3) develop an IMR-specific collaborative goal-setting supervision intervention, and 4) pilot the interventions efficacy. In order to accomplish these aims, the research team will first conduct an IMR experts survey. Second, it will track IMR fidelity and correlate it with changes in outcomes in consumer participating in IMR groups. Third, the research team will develop an IMR-specific goal-setting intervention and using a wait-list, cross-over design, test the association between receipt of the intervention and increased IMR fidelity. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposed study is addressing fidelity to the program guidelines of illness management and recovery (IMR). IMR helps people with severe mental illness better manage their illness and fidelity to program models, in general, lead to better program outcomes. This study will validate a scale to measure IMR fidelity and develop a program to increase fidelity.